Dance with the devil
by lunaluv22
Summary: Yes it's another songfic; what can I say this song just fits Nigel and father so well. It uses the song dance with the devil by breaking benjerman


Dance with the devil

Ya another songfic; what can I say? This song just goes with them so well. I can't believe no ones made a knd tribute to father with this song yet.

Here I stand

Helpless and

left for death

Nigel leaned against the wall. They thought I was dead; that's why they left me here for death he whispered.

close your eyes

so many days

go by

Nigel limped to the delightful's mansion; so many days go by he thought. But my leg still sore; at least my other injuries are healed he thought.

Easy to find what's

wrong

Harder to find what's

Right

Nigel snuck into the delightful's mansion. He saw father walk by; he thought about how many wrong choices father had made. It's easy to find what's wrong in a person. But it's harder to find what's right in them a voice said. Maybe I should try and find what's right in Uncle Ben he whispered.

I believe in you

I can show you

that

Nigel jumped out Nigel father growled. Uncle Ben I know you don't want to see me. But I believe in you; I can show you that there are good things about kids.

I can see right

though all your

empty lies

Nigel, Nigel you should know by now that I hate kids. Nigel shook his head; I can see right though all your empty lies. He told him crossing his arms.

I won't stay long

in this world so

wrong

You think I'm lying about hating kids! He screamed erupting in flames. Nigel stood his ground; and crossed his arms tight to his chest. Do what you want; I won't stay long in this world so wrong he whispered.

Say good bye

as we dance with

the devil tonight

Say good bye, Nigel! Cried father as he created a huge fire ball; you're dancing with the devil tonight Uncle Ben. Nigel told him calmly; are you going to let the devil win again? He asked; as father prepared to throw the fire ball.

Don't you dare

look at him in

the eye

Father's hand shook as he tried to throw the fire ball. Uncle Ben don't you dare look at him in the eye thought Nigel; as he watched father struggle with his choice.

as we dance with

The devil tonight?

Nigel saw the fire ball start to shrink. He walked up to father; shall we talk calmly as we dance with the devil tonight? He asked taking father's hand.

Trembling,

Crawling across

My skin

Once again I'm not scared of him Nigel thought. He remembered the first time he saw father how he didn't think he was scary just funny. Yet when his dad reviled that father was his uncle he was actually scared. Trembling, crawling across his skin. For the first time since he'd met father. But I was only scared for a moment; if only for a moment he thought.

Feeling your

cold dead eyes

Nigel was staring strait ahead as they walked. But he could still feel father's cold dead eyes on him.

Stealing the life

Of mine

Heh they're stealing this life of mine; and I don't even care. He thought as he and father sat in the living room.

I believe I you I

can show you

that

You really think talking will turn me good? Father asked yes; because I believe in you I can show you; that there is good in you. Father rolled his eyes; you didn't kill me. So obviously you have some good in you Nigel said smiling.

I can see right

through all your

empty lies

Father avoided Nigel's eyes. Don't lie I can see right through all your empty lies. Father looked at the floor; Nigel smiled. I'm getting through to him he thought.

I won' last long,

in this world so

wrong

Why are you doing this, Nigel? Because I won't last long; in this world so wrong; he said what thought father. I know it sounds weird; but if this world stays this way I won't last. He said staring into the fire place.

Say good bye

as we dance with

the devil tonight

Father walked over to Nigel and grabbed the fount of his shirt. How can you say that? He yelled just say good bye as we dance with the devil tonight. Nigel thought as he looked down.

Don't you dare

Look at him in

The eye

Look at me when I'm talking to you! Father yelled Nigel looked at him. Don't you dare look at him in the eye he whispered. What father said angrily don't look at the devil in the eye he told father.

as we dance with

The devil tonight?

Father tightened his grip on Nigel's shirt. Careful Uncle Ben we're dancing with the devil tonight. Nigel said calmly as he loosened father's grip.

Hold on

Hold on

Just holds on you don't need to get angry Nigel told him. Just listen to me before you get angry.

Say good bye

as we dance with

The devil tonight

How can I not get angry when you're talking about dying. You said you hate kids. I was lying you said it your self he said pulling Nigel up. Say good bye as we dance with the devil tonight. Nigel told him as he pulled out of father's grip; and walked away.

Don't you dare

look at him in

the eye

Hey where not threw here! Father cried; he grabbed Nigel and pinned him on the couch. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. Nigel thought as he tried to look at him in the eye.

as we dance with

The devil tonight?

Why do you think you're going to die? Father screamed well I fight villains sooner or later they'll be the death of me. What well you're not the only one dancing with the devil Nigel said looking board.

Hold on

Hold on

Good bye

Father stared down at Nigel. Nigel slipped out from under father he walked to the door. Father was about to go after him. When he saw Nigel stop; Nigel turned and stared at father. Please just hold on he told him. Father stared at Nigel in disbelief. Good bye for now Uncle Ben he said walking out. Nigel stop! He cried he ran after Nigel. Nigel had made it to the front door before father caught him. Nigel turned to face him; Uncle Ben I don't care weather you care if I live or die.

I just want you to consider what I said. Father stared at him; Nigel leaned up and hugged him. Latter Uncle Ben he said walking out. This time father just watched him go.

Hope you enjoyed please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
